If I Am A Poet Then I Do Not Know It
by Neko-Neko Faust VIII
Summary: A random collection of poetry for Shaman King, the first few chappies are for characters, the next few for pairing and soforth. Please R&R.rnIf I truly am a poet, I do not know it
1. And Once Upon A Time

If I Am A Poet, I Don't Know It

A/N: I am in a rather poetic mood (Dear God, did I just sound like Colin Craven from the Secret Garden?! 00;) and I thought…that I would write some poems for the SK Group! Nheh…well pulls at collar nervously nonetheless, 'tis a poetry collection, and though I am a terrible poet beyond all means of rescue, I do hope you enjoy it…if you request a character or pairing and you haven't FLAMED me yet, then I will probably do it unless I cannot stand that character/pairing However, if you flame, Hao will burn you…actually, flames only make me laugh, but still…squinty eyes if you flame, Hao will burn. YOUMEFLAME HAO-SAMA'S PYRO ATTACK…. Toodle loo!

1. And Once Upon A Time- Dedicated to Ren Tao

A/N: This is about Ren before he met Yoh and the rest, I tried in a terrible attempt to get him right, alas, I have most likely failed once more.

Cold eyes, trudging down the darkened streets…

Unknowing of his error…

When he shuffles in his frigid way past a young man dying alone in the streets,

Blood seems to pour down as rain instead of water…

You can see it in his eyes.

There was once but a moment

Of joyous innocence

When he would have gladly embraced the dying in their last moments of life

A moment of blissful oblivion and sweetly departed naivete

Cursed to fade

And once upon a time, a frozen warrior was made

Spear in hand, he glides through alleys, undaunted by the reeking scent

Of the brilliant crimson madness that symbolizes the blade

But…is he really?

Really so apathetic toward the passing of a life too short and a death too long?

The death that tastes like sugary, melting, chocolate, until you realize you shall never wake up?

It is possible…

And once upon a time, he could have changed…

What could he have been? What will he become?

Sands of time rustle him, as he is followed by a haunting emotion

That is in fact no emotion at all

Can he realize there is more to life?

Like the precious memories of once upon a time?

Questions, as if nothing could be revealed by fire…

A gentle embrace?

Maybe

A melting kiss?

Possibly

A crack in his dangerous, warping, illusions?

Definitely…

And then…even then he might not return, that touching simplicity bestowed upon him

His smile, had he smiled could

Soften the hardest of hearts

But at least the remembrance…

Of that lingering once upon a time…


	2. What Must Be Shattered Must Be Broken

If I Am A Poet, I Don't Know It

A/N: I am in a rather poetic mood (Dear God, did I just sound like Colin Craven from the Secret Garden?! 00;) and I thought…that I would write some poems for the SK Group! Nheh…well pulls at collar nervously nonetheless, 'tis a poetry collection, and though I am a terrible poet beyond all means of rescue, I do hope you enjoy it…if you request a character or pairing and you haven't FLAMED me yet, then I will probably do it unless I cannot stand that character/pairing However, if you flame, Hao will burn you…actually, flames only make me laugh, but still…squinty eyes if you flame, Hao will burn. YOUMEFLAME HAO-SAMA'S PYRO ATTACK…. Toodle loo!

Disclaimer: Roses are red. Violets are blue. Me no own Shaman King. So you no sue.- LOL, I fell in love with it when I read it somewhere, sorry whoever I stole this from…well, that is certainly PATHETIC, I don't even own my own DISCLAIMER...

2. What Must Be Shattered Must Be Broken- A Poem Dedicated to Diethyl Lyserg

A/N: Lyserg is one of my favorite characters, and I finally have the opportunity to write about him, yay! Alas, he can never

take Faust's place… Once again, rather horrible, but if you are crazy enough to enjoy it, please review.

What must be shattered must be broken…

It is the betrayed law of man

Ever present since Pandora opened the Box…

Like a window in a cathredral, fragile beauty and idyllic domesticity must

Be torn away

The good for the wicked always pay

An innocence lost forever, and a destiny torn at the seams

Look at him.

He is no shaman.

But that is what they say in mortified utterances before they

Look deeper into his eyes.

Look at him.

He is no innocent.

Inside, a torture unfurls, and a tacit sadness befalls him

Ah the lost young souls waiting in the dark

So said the reaper

Look at him once more, no shaman, no innocent,

A product of a life rewound

And forced to take a second look

Never again to feel a loving mother's embrace, a father's kind words,

Not even the sunshine that fell upon the dazzling moors

Could foretell nor salvage

What was to occur

A shaman of fire, with a goal to fulfill mankind's omnipresent law

But would you desire a god who knows all?

Unlike the blindfolded Fortuna, spinning the wheels of time obliviously

The silk of innocence tarnished by blood and stolen by flames

He carries with him a wounded heart but a courageous soul with a mind

Untainted with the desire to kill

Or does he?

Will the law apply to him once again?

What must be shattered must be broken

The law of betrayal and the bitter

Lingering taste

Of lost souls


	3. Death Claims All

If I Am A Poet, I Don't Know It

A/N: I am in a rather poetic mood (Dear God, did I just sound like Colin Craven from the Secret Garden?! 00;) and I thought…that I would write some poems for the SK Group! Nheh…well pulls at collar nervously nonetheless, 'tis a poetry collection, and though I am a terrible poet beyond all means of rescue, I do hope you enjoy it…if you request a character or pairing and you haven't FLAMED me yet, then I will probably do it unless I cannot stand that character/pairing However, if you flame, Hao will burn you…actually, flames only make me laugh, but still…squinty eyes if you flame, Hao will burn. YOUMEFLAME HAO-SAMA'S PYRO ATTACK…. Toodle loo!

Disclaimer: Roses are red. Violets are blue. Me no own Shaman King. So you no sue.- LOL, I fell in love with it when I read it somewhere, sorry whoever I stole this from…well, that is certainly PATHETIC, I don't even own my own DISCLAIMER...

3. Death Claims All- A Poem Dedicated to Faust and Eliza

A/N: You just had to know that this was going to come up sooner or later, did you not? I try to put Faust and Eliza in everything I can, and I am so supportive, that they made a rather large banner for me when I finished writing this You know you love them, so give it up for Faust and Eliza.

Death claims all but the blackest of hearts

Those whom the gods love are taken apart

The sweet raptured light, and the bitter taste of blood on the last day

But the girl was not to be rescued

A candle glimmering in the distance

Its wax cascading down taper and flame

Burning blue in the coldest of midnights

Behold, the secret of life and death

The coffin is still, and the cradle is rocking

Her time was not long and her clock is tick-tocking

One grain of sand, the pure, claiming hand

Those sweet angels of terrible death

A fissure in his mind, the breaking of time

Those horrifying angels of beautiful death

A paradox maybe..

A fairytale perhaps….

But as long as it is denied she will never move on

And the time spent in blankness is twice as too long

But behold, the pains of those left behind

Are far greater than those of the

Dearly departed

His name is not mentioned

But his heart cracked in two

They say his mind did as well, do you believe it, do you?  
In the darkness of death, some believe your life flashes before you like an instantaneous movie

Flickering…flashing…dying..

Screaming.

As the hand grasped her in its clutches

The moon wept, and the world below..

The world of earthen and woods…

Heard the most Horrifying scream…


	4. Are You Sure It's Beating?

If I Am A Poet, I Don't Know It

A/N: I am in a rather poetic mood (Dear God, did I just sound like Colin Craven from the Secret Garden?! 00;) and I thought…that I would write some poems for the SK Group! Nheh…well pulls at collar nervously nonetheless, 'tis a poetry collection, and though I am a terrible poet beyond all means of rescue, I do hope you enjoy it…if you request a character or pairing and you haven't FLAMED me yet, then I will probably do it unless I cannot stand that character/pairing However, if you flame, Hao will burn you…actually, flames only make me laugh, but still…squinty eyes if you flame, Hao will burn. YOUMEFLAME HAO-SAMA'S PYRO ATTACK…. Toodle loo!

Disclaimer: Roses are red. Violets are blue. Me no own Shaman King. So you no sue.- LOL, I fell in love with it when I read it somewhere, sorry whoever I stole this from…well, that is certainly PATHETIC, I don't even own my own DISCLAIMER...

4. Are You Sure It's Beating?- A Poem Dedicated to Anna and Yoh

A/N: I love the YohXAnna pairing! They are so PERFECT for each-other, and this is just an Anna POV poem that has to

do with the moment she knew Yoh loved her… They are so sweet together…

About my heart…

Are you sure it's beating?

I could have sworn it wasn't yesterday

But then again…are you sure when we met?

Like a flashing moment of one thousand years

All fleeting by in a bubble

In a flickering flame

How it had melted the unbreakable ice

A pain so dear to me

Had you not, I surely would have lost my life…

Wouldn't I have?

Thank you…

But why have you been able to penetrate the wall and become so close to me?  
I can't afford this warmth any longer…it's almost…

Suffocating

Like that first kiss, in the moonlight

Warm and melting like an ice cream cone bathed in the sun

I can't believe it, can you?

Obviously, you must, but still could you show me?

I can't be reborn, but I can change myself…

It's still hard to tolerate being led by the hand like a child….

But we are on the way to the warm caresses of the roses

And if I am the child, you will always be my father…

Or maybe…

I the princess and you the knight…

And yet still, I wonder…

Are you sure my heart is really beating?


	5. Turn Tears Into Power

If I Am A Poet, I Don't Know It

A/N: I am in a rather poetic mood (Dear God, did I just sound like Colin Craven from the Secret Garden?! 00;) and I thought…that I would write some poems for the SK Group! Nheh…well pulls at collar nervously nonetheless, 'tis a poetry collection, and though I am a terrible poet beyond all means of rescue, I do hope you enjoy it…if you request a character or pairing and you haven't FLAMED me yet, then I will probably do it unless I cannot stand that character/pairing However, if you flame, Hao will burn you…actually, flames only make me laugh, but still…squinty eyes if you flame, Hao will burn. YOUMEFLAME HAO-SAMA'S PYRO ATTACK…. Toodle loo!

Disclaimer: Roses are red. Violets are blue. Me no own Shaman King. So you no sue.- LOL, I fell in love with it when I read it somewhere, sorry whoever I stole this from…well, that is certainly PATHETIC, I don't even own my own DISCLAIMER...

5. Turn the Tears Into Power- A Poem Dedicated to Oyamada Manta

Within me, I feel as if…

There is more to my soul than I can see

Spring is far away

But I can hear the flowers budding as

The call my name

Outside of me, I feel as if…

There is more to my body than I can see

Strength could be long after

But I feel it coming on

If I could turn my tears of

Today

Into my power of tomorrow

I am sure my dreams could come true without fail

If I could only forget a little

If I could only forgive a little

Then I am convinced

There's more to life than it seems

More to life, and more to me…

The gold shield glistens and beckons to me..

If I am meek, I am that is and…

If I think, therefore I am dangerous

If I could turn my tears of

Today

Into my power of tomorrow

I am sure my dreams could come true without fail

The universe is coming closer to me now…

And I shall fly


	6. Sinful Purgatory

If I Am A Poet, I Don't Know It

A/N: I am in a rather poetic mood (Dear God, did I just sound like Colin Craven from the Secret Garden?! 00;) and I thought…that I would write some poems for the SK Group! Nheh…well pulls at collar nervously nonetheless, 'tis a poetry collection, and though I am a terrible poet beyond all means of rescue, I do hope you enjoy it…if you request a character or pairing and you haven't FLAMED me yet, then I will probably do it unless I cannot stand that character/pairing However, if you flame, Hao will burn you…actually, flames only make me laugh, but still…squinty eyes if you flame, Hao will burn. YOUMEFLAME HAO-SAMA'S PYRO ATTACK…. Toodle loo!

Disclaimer: Roses are red. Violets are blue. Me no own Shaman King. So you no sue.- LOL, I fell in love with it when I read it somewhere, sorry whoever I stole this from…well, that is certainly PATHETIC, I don't even own my own DISCLAIMER...

6. Sinful Purgatory- A Poem Dedicated to Hao and Jeanne

A/N: I rather like this poem…but I am truly a crappy poetess! So please pity me and review.

(Hao POV)

Then the light and shadow are melting

The moment I have woken up quietly

The real me is just a cipher,

Am I waiting or running?

Am I staying or going?

What is a trembling feeling?

(Jeanne POV)

Always confusing the thoughts within my head

You are one of none and of many

If we lose our burdens in the ever-changing scenery

What keeps us apart?

If there is a way I will find it

I want to stop time so I can

Touch the sound of wind

(Hao and Jeanne's POV)

By untangling a labyrinth

Of buried feelings

We will find everything we lack

Within the two of us

A child of not man but demons

A child of not man but angels

They mix in the balance of time and life

Ever-flowing and never knowing

The fortunes of tommorrow

I'll find you soon…

(Hao's POV)

If you could forgive me a little

Could you put me through the

Burning-white, pure love of God?

(Jeanne's POV)

If you could forget me a little

Could you put me through the

Freezing-black, pure evil of Satan?

(Hao and Jeanne's POV)

But we are angels nor demons…

Humans with all too human feelings

Reborn time and time again through

The endless cycle that intends

On keeping us apart

We shall beat it

We shall remain victorious

And win the right to love

There we shall be and there we shall remain…

And then one day,

We can live out our days

Within our own earthly light


	7. Memories Forgotten

If I Am A Poet, I Don't Know It

A/N: I am in a rather poetic mood (Dear God, did I just sound like Colin Craven from the Secret Garden?! 00;) and I thought…that I would write some poems for the SK Group! Nheh…well pulls at collar nervously nonetheless, 'tis a poetry collection, and though I am a terrible poet beyond all means of rescue, I do hope you enjoy it…if you request a character or pairing and you haven't FLAMED me yet, then I will probably do it unless I cannot stand that character/pairing However, if you flame, Hao will burn you…actually, flames only make me laugh, but still…squinty eyes if you flame, Hao will burn. YOUMEFLAME HAO-SAMA'S PYRO ATTACK…. Toodle loo!

Disclaimer: Roses are red. Violets are blue. Me no own Shaman King. So you no sue.- LOL, I fell in love with it when I read it somewhere, sorry whoever I stole this from…well, that is certainly PATHETIC, I don't even own my own DISCLAIMER...

Memories Forgotten- A Poem Dedicated to Lililala

A/N: I just thought I shall write one about her, for there aren't any stories or poems that I know of that are Lililala-centric! My next goal, after I write this poem, is to write a multichapter Lililala Fic, and it shall be ROMANCE for our dear Lililala, and and COMEDY for our laugh-deprived memory keeper!!!

The trees sway in a frenzied remembrance

While the water sends manic waves, clamoring for

A reason of quibble.

I see her spreading incantations

And spreading memories in her wake

The power of sensation

Is all she can take

The willow's arch stood straight and tall,

But drooping in its heart's desire

But tell her what is the heart of the heart

And she may send you a source of repressed

Emotions

Had they lingered,

Had she lingered,

Had the people that live in the memories lingered

It may have changed

Her dark eyes light up a troubled brow

A staff stood firm by her side

And as she watched the bloodied slaughter

As the lifeblood of brothers flowed

Carelessly in the water

Cried, "My God! It's parricide!"

A helpless cry

Buried deep within

And a revived body

Through fire and ice

Been through it all

She never could fall

Though she tried so many agonizing times


	8. Carefree Rhythm

If I Am A Poet, I Don't Know It

A/N: I am in a rather poetic mood (Dear God, did I just sound like Colin Craven from the Secret Garden?! 00;) and I thought…that I would write some poems for the SK Group! Nheh…well pulls at collar nervously nonetheless, 'tis a poetry collection, and though I am a terrible poet beyond all means of rescue, I do hope you enjoy it…if you request a character or pairing and you haven't FLAMED me yet, then I will probably do it unless I cannot stand that character/pairing However, if you flame, Hao will burn you…actually, flames only make me laugh, but still…squinty eyes if you flame, Hao will burn. YOUMEFLAME HAO-SAMA'S PYRO ATTACK…. Toodle loo!

Disclaimer: Roses are red. Violets are blue. Me no own Shaman King. So you no sue.- LOL, I fell in love with it when I read it somewhere, sorry whoever I stole this from…well, that is certainly PATHETIC, I don't even own my own DISCLAIMER...

A Carefree Rythym- A Poem Dedicated to Ren and Horohoro

A/N: Yes, yes…This is for I review I got asking me why I didn't enjoy RenHoro and it was because the first story I read about them was a yaoi lemon, and it grossed me out…00 But then I found a great fic, and I like them together now, and so now I think I shall make Lyserg be with Jeanne or Marco!! - And…you know, life is like a bucket of yaoi lemons, you have to look around for a REALLY good one, and once you find one, you have to read it over and over to get the good parts! REN POV

Such a carefree breeze

Running through me endlessly

Such a newfound thing

Running through me endlessly

I can't believe I've found it,

A different kind of loving

Such a new discovery,

Of a love once lost

I woke up on a starry night

To find you were beside me singing

But not a plaintive melody

A carefree rhythm

That you've entranced into running through my veins

It is a summery breeze that runs through your

Hair

It is a heartbeat

It could be my love for you,

If I just

Try a little harder

Someday we'll reach it

With a goofy smile and

Loving open eyes

Which also

Add to myself

It's not eternal,

But here for only a moment

The carefree rhythym.


	9. A Flaming Tragedy

If I Am A Poet, I Don't Know It

A/N: I am in a rather poetic mood (Dear God, did I just sound like Colin Craven from the Secret Garden?! 00;) and I thought…that I would write some poems for the SK Group! Nheh…well pulls at collar nervously nonetheless, 'tis a poetry collection, and though I am a terrible poet beyond all means of rescue, I do hope you enjoy it…if you request a character or pairing and you haven't FLAMED me yet, then I will probably do it unless I cannot stand that character/pairing However, if you flame, Hao will burn you…actually, flames only make me laugh, but still…squinty eyes if you flame, Hao will burn. YOUMEFLAME HAO-SAMA'S PYRO ATTACK…. Toodle loo!

Disclaimer: Roses are red. Violets are blue. Me no own Shaman King. So you no sue.- LOL, I fell in love with it when I read it somewhere, sorry whoever I stole this from…well, that is certainly PATHETIC, I don't even own my own DISCLAIMER...

A Flaming Tragedy- Dedicated to All of the Dear Flamers

A/N: I was dreadfully bored, and I decided to write a poem dedicated to the wonderful flamers in this world…I have not been flamed yet, thank (insert deity of choice here). But this is for all of the terrible flamers….There is a sequel to this next chappie where the SK Gang gets sweet revenge

Innocent writers are under attack

By warriors with flame throwers and all donning black

A bloodthirsty bunch with abominable goals

To depress even the most upbeat writer down to their soul

With terrible grammar and expletives a many

Their names are foolish and they are running a plenty

All the evil flamers should be sent to Hell

The authors are uniting, a toll of the bell

In a breadbasket flamers shall die

Hao will kill 4kids, and make them cry.

But this poem's about flamers

And so I must confess

I know that flamers have imagined

Yohmei when he's not completely dressed!

A bit of humor for the authors who have been so victimized

Let us unite against the flamers,

And leave them traumatized!  
For flamers

Jeanne wants retribution, while Faustie just wants death

Ren wants electrocution, and Horo wants dragon's breath.

Those nasty evil flamers have been nagging us enough

It's time to stop the begging and it's time to get rough!  
But since we are just authors, and sit at coms all day

We'll use the beloved SK gang as tools to make them pay!


	10. A Flaming Tragedy Part 2

If I Am A Poet, I Don't Know It

A/N: I am in a rather poetic mood (Dear God, did I just sound like Colin Craven from the Secret Garden?! 00;) and I thought…that I would write some poems for the SK Group! Nheh…well pulls at collar nervously nonetheless, 'tis a poetry collection, and though I am a terrible poet beyond all means of rescue, I do hope you enjoy it…if you request a character or pairing and you haven't FLAMED me yet, then I will probably do it unless I cannot stand that character/pairing However, if you flame, Hao will burn you…actually, flames only make me laugh, but still…squinty eyes if you flame, Hao will burn. YOUMEFLAME HAO-SAMA'S PYRO ATTACK…. Toodle loo!

Disclaimer: Roses are red. Violets are blue. Me no own Shaman King. So you no sue.- LOL, I fell in love with it when I read it somewhere, sorry whoever I stole this from…well, that is certainly PATHETIC, I don't even own my own DISCLAIMER...

A Flaming Tragedy Part Two- Dedicated to All of the Dear Flamers

A/N: The sequel to A Flaming Tragedy, this is when our beloved SK Group gets revenge on the Flamers! Power to the authors! Alleluia! This is fur alle the depressed writers as I am who have carpal tunnel and writer's block and get flamed for not updating…God I am so hating Aisubeki Dearest right now, and a story I haven't posted yet but am working on! Ah! I hate updating right now…I am far too busy…00

The time has come, the time to rise

And give those swords some exercise

And we will use the SK Group

To lay down the judgement and lay down the poop. (A/N: What else rhymes with group that would be better? )

The sentence above makes not very much sense,

But this is the authoress' poem and hence,

She's tired of rhyming and needs a rest.

So, hurry SK Gang, carry on our hope

We want our dear writers to cease to mope

The flamers have armies there is simply no doubt

That you will all have a war to go about

But we know you will win and that is because

You also have with you Captain Kuro's claws! (A/N: Me a Cap'n Kuro fan….00 I am also a KayaXUsopp fan! )

Hao will use fire and Horo will use ice

To make the flamers die and make authors feel nice

Faust shall be fighting, Yoh shall as well

And Jeanne will send all of the flamers to hell!

Lyserg shall use Morphine, and the authors shall win

And then we can all celebarate by kicking flamers in the shins

A moment of destiny, we simply cannot wait

For the shamans to win and to open the gate

To safer reviewing and fishie bait (A/N: I haven't the foggiest why I put that down…00;)

Though we authors at home are now feeling blue,

Believe what I am saying, it's amazingly true!

Don't think for a second that I am sniffing glue!

We'll win and an uproar will be sure to start

And the battle ends with a flamer with a stake through his heart!

And so the poem ends with a sense of elation

Because the shamans just won and took the flamers

To the police station!

And saved our Author Nation!

They're a sensation!


	11. Crystalline Promise

If I Am A Poet, I Don't Know It

A/N: I am in a rather poetic mood (Dear God, did I just sound like Colin Craven from the Secret Garden?! 00;) and I thought…that I would write some poems for the SK Group! Nheh…well pulls at collar nervously nonetheless, 'tis a poetry collection, and though I am a terrible poet beyond all means of rescue, I do hope you enjoy it…if you request a character or pairing and you haven't FLAMED me yet, then I will probably do it unless I cannot stand that character/pairing However, if you flame, Hao will burn you…actually, flames only make me laugh, but still…squinty eyes if you flame, Hao will burn. YOUMEFLAME HAO-SAMA'S PYRO ATTACK…. Toodle loo!

Disclaimer: Roses are red. Violets are blue. Me no own Shaman King. So you no sue.- LOL, I fell in love with it when I read it somewhere, sorry whoever I stole this from…well, that is certainly PATHETIC, I don't even own my own DISCLAIMER...

11. Crystalline Promises- A Poem Dedicated to DenbatXMeene

A/N: This is for Kiyuu-Chan who requested it, thank you for reviewing me, Kiyuu-Chan! - so, welcome to the romance of our dear Meene and Denbat, and…Read meh poem Kiyuu-Chan, this is for you! And to everyone else, don't be afraid to request! And in reviews I would like to know how many more chapters I should do until it is done, okay? Yay Kiyuu! 'Tis in Denabat's POV toward his love for Meene! - Enjoy! And I am using "queer" in the old sense, meaning, "odd!"

Romance was never mourned as you

A furor of the spotless hue

Whirling between the service of duty and

The betrayed rumbling of your heart

While you humored my queer ways

Once, I felt a tear slip away

Once, I felt the cold night

And then found you are my rose of meaning

And I need nothing but you

You are the fire in my life that never burns out!

I can't stop, though I know I should be quelling

The soft heartbeat within my chest

But it's the only thing I trust,

To keep our crystalline promise alive

Believing in everything's all wrong

To you my heart only belongs

And you are mine

An eternal smile…

My shining pearl in the middle of the night

Our thoughts our one, but our timing

Can't be right

Caught in the knowledge and caught in a lie

But there can be hope, as long as we're together

Our crystalline promise held sure and its taper burning

Even through the darkest of nights…

"I love you."


	12. Can't You See The Sky?

If I Am A Poet, I Don't Know It

A/N: I am in a rather poetic mood (Dear God, did I just sound like Colin Craven from the Secret Garden?! 00;) and I thought…that I would write some poems for the SK Group! Nheh…well pulls at collar nervously nonetheless, 'tis a poetry collection, and though I am a terrible poet beyond all means of rescue, I do hope you enjoy it…if you request a character or pairing and you haven't FLAMED me yet, then I will probably do it unless I cannot stand that character/pairing However, if you flame, Hao will burn you…actually, flames only make me laugh, but still…squinty eyes if you flame, Hao will burn. YOUMEFLAME HAO-SAMA'S PYRO ATTACK…. Toodle loo!

Disclaimer: Roses are red. Violets are blue. Me no own Shaman King. So you no sue.- LOL, I fell in love with it when I read it somewhere, sorry whoever I stole this from…well, that is certainly PATHETIC, I don't even own my own DISCLAIMER...

A/N: Yess! I have finally discovered to whom the above disclaimer belongs…KagenoKatana! Sankyuu, KagenoKatana, for not killing me and letting me share! Oh…and…SANKYUU EVERYONE WHO REVIEWWS!!!

12. Can't You See the Sky?- A Poem Dedicated to Asakura Yoh

A/N: I FINALLY did one for Yoh, and my next will probably be one for an OC character in Aisubeki Dearest which I wrote and Satine89 is going to read! Me sooo happy! I am out of the Writer's Blues, and now I have The Real World Blues from Cowboy Bebop stuck in my head…. "Aisheteta to…nageku niwa…amarinimo toki wa sugite shimatta…."

I seen many who look at the sky,

But why can they not see it?

So clear and blue, but at the same time

Impossible to fully grasp it

Because it isn't the sky that they're looking at

It's their reflection

So many worries, so many cares,

A cheerful word is seldom heard even in

The big blue sky

Hmm…endless night sky…

It goes on forever, and it makes me

Wonder how insignificant and indistinct,

We humans actually are

Like a cheery blossom floating on wind

Wonderful love and life

How can they not see it?

Try to look past the reflection

To reach the slumbering poem resting

Within you

And let it go free, unbridled.

I can't tell my feelings on an irritated Friday night…

And I can't see my own breathing on

A cold winter star

A wind passes over me and it makes me feel so at home

As with the shining love I have for my Queen…

But still it remains and I wonder…

Can anyone but I see the endless sky?

Can't you see the sky?


	13. Walking On Moonbeams

If I Am A Poet, I Don't Know It

A/N: I am in a rather poetic mood (Dear God, did I just sound like Colin Craven from the Secret Garden?! 00;) and I thought…that I would write some poems for the SK Group! Nheh…well pulls at collar nervously nonetheless, 'tis a poetry collection, and though I am a terrible poet beyond all means of rescue, I do hope you enjoy it…if you request a character or pairing and you haven't FLAMED me yet, then I will probably do it unless I cannot stand that character/pairing However, if you flame, Hao will burn you…actually, flames only make me laugh, but still…squinty eyes if you flame, Hao will burn. YOUMEFLAME HAO-SAMA'S PYRO ATTACK…. Toodle loo!

Disclaimer: Roses are red. Violets are blue. Me no own Shaman King. So you no sue.- LOL, I fell in love with it when I read it somewhere, sorry whoever I stole this from…well, that is certainly PATHETIC, I don't even own my own DISCLAIMER...

A/N: Yess! I have finally discovered to whom the above disclaimer belongs…KagenoKatana! Sankyuu, KagenoKatana, for not killing me and letting me share! Oh…and…SANKYUU EVERYONE WHO REVIEWWS!!!

13. Walking On Moonbeams- A Poem Dedicated to Jun and Pailong

A/N: I don't like this poem, but I love this pairing…I wrote a poem about RenHoro, and I merely did so just to prove I could! Hah! I wiiiiin! Why yes I am on a sugar high good sirs/ma'ams….

If she could back time

Believe me she would

She's already said "sorry, forgive me."

I would if I could.

Memories ruined…the coldness, blackness..

Suffocating me.

A corpse for her…

Yes I'd love to be her puppet

However…

She already has me…

Wrapped around her little finger

But she isn't like that

A saintly soul glimmering amongst my unoworthiness for her

She says I'm alive,

I wish it were true, and she is no child

Of course not

Until that day of the crack in her deathly illusions

She was a frigid young woman with dark, intense eyes…

And I wish she would realize I am dead and no more…

I wish I could scream

For soon she could dwindle down to nothing

A spirit whose eyelashes of incense

And delicate feet

Are whimsical and tired from

Walking on moonbeams


	14. I Am

If I Am A Poet, I Don't Know It

A/N: I am in a rather poetic mood (Dear God, did I just sound like Colin Craven from the Secret Garden?! 00;) and I thought…that I would write some poems for the SK Group! Nheh…well pulls at collar nervously nonetheless, 'tis a poetry collection, and though I am a terrible poet beyond all means of rescue, I do hope you enjoy it…if you request a character or pairing and you haven't FLAMED me yet, then I will probably do it unless I cannot stand that character/pairing However, if you flame, Hao will burn you…actually, flames only make me laugh, but still…squinty eyes if you flame, Hao will burn. YOUMEFLAME HAO-SAMA'S PYRO ATTACK…. Toodle loo!

Disclaimer: Roses are red. Violets are blue. Me no own Shaman King. So you no sue.- LOL, I fell in love with it when I read it somewhere, sorry whoever I stole this from…well, that is certainly PATHETIC, I don't even own my own DISCLAIMER...

A/N: Yess! I have finally discovered to whom the above disclaimer belongs…KagenoKatana! Sankyuu, KagenoKatana, for not killing me and letting me share! Oh…and…SANKYUU EVERYONE WHO REVIEWWS!!!

14. I Am- A Poem Dedicated to Silva and Lililala

A/N: I'm just a freak for this pairing!! I LOOOOOVEEEE ITTTTT!!! OH come off it, you KNOW you can't resist SilvaXLililala! They are far too cute together! And, to all those sickos who enjoy SilvaXAnna, I hate that pairing! Silva is NO pedofile! . (that face looks a bit like someone from that show….South Park, was it? I don't watch it…)

Two souls entangled…

A beautiful waltz…

In but a flickering moment

As if the radio had gone dead…and dry

Flames and ice ignite into electricity

As a man and a woman reach true eternity

Underneath the passion of the full moon.

Honestly, lady, give him your love

Carefree, lady, give him your love

You've held back far too long

And this test for your love has brought him to his knees!

A love lost but found again…

It is a wild verse that accompanies a rhapsody

The only melody fitting of this love

How can a candle purely melt down to the taper?

How can the sky cover all but cover none?

Memories lost, like an old recording tape

Unfurling negatives deep in the sea

Tiger eyes of passion…look onto the moon

Watch their reflection,

No matter the trials

Wealth of matter both mind and waterfall

Bring a vine to catch them


	15. My Own Wonderland

If I Am A Poet, I Don't Know It

A/N: I am in a rather poetic mood (Dear God, did I just sound like Colin Craven from the Secret Garden?! 00;) and I thought…that I would write some poems for the SK Group! Nheh…well pulls at collar nervously nonetheless, 'tis a poetry collection, and though I am a terrible poet beyond all means of rescue, I do hope you enjoy it…if you request a character or pairing and you haven't FLAMED me yet, then I will probably do it unless I cannot stand that character/pairing However, if you flame, Hao will burn you…actually, flames only make me laugh, but still…squinty eyes if you flame, Hao will burn. YOUMEFLAME HAO-SAMA'S PYRO ATTACK…. Toodle loo!

Disclaimer: Roses are red. Violets are blue. Me no own Shaman King. So you no sue.- LOL, I fell in love with it when I read it somewhere, sorry whoever I stole this from…well, that is certainly PATHETIC, I don't even own my own DISCLAIMER...

A/N: Yess! I have finally discovered to whom the above disclaimer belongs…KagenoKatana! Sankyuu, KagenoKatana, for not killing me and letting me share! Oh…and…SANKYUU EVERYONE WHO REVIEWWS!!!

15. My Own Little Wonderland- A Poem Dedicated To Mari and Nichrome

A/N: I don't know why I'm writing this, I haven't the foggiest, and it vexes me so! O well! Has anyone noticed the opening theme to Berserk makes no sense at all? The one on Furi Kuri doesn't makes sense, and neither does the one on Peacemaker Kurogane, nor Hellsing….

She sits alone in a room.

Contemplating death,

A cracked in half faery child

With a doll at her side and a smile that

Can either soften a heart of granite or

Harden a heart of cotton

But a wooden heart cannot be softened

It was god who chose to make her, society

Made her the way she is…

Locked up in her own little wonderland,

Darkness of innocence aflame

It's the waiting that kills you

And to wander into an ever darker

Ever lighter

Place of painful refuge

This is Mari's wonderland,

No one elses.

For if you stay

You'll be seduced, of course,

By not she,

But the unruly verse that you love so much

So you'll have Halloween on Christmas,

And eat away her terrors

And find the girl you love hidden away inside

Why does Mari say, "Mari,"

Because in her wonderland she's someone else

And talking to herself.

But the question is

Where are you?


	16. Without Rhyme or Reason

If I Am A Poet, I Don't Know It

A/N: I am in a rather poetic mood (Dear God, did I just sound like Colin Craven from the Secret Garden?! 00;) and I thought…that I would write some poems for the SK Group! Nheh…well pulls at collar nervously nonetheless, 'tis a poetry collection, and though I am a terrible poet beyond all means of rescue, I do hope you enjoy it…if you request a character or pairing and you haven't FLAMED me yet, then I will probably do it unless I cannot stand that character/pairing However, if you flame, Hao will burn you…actually, flames only make me laugh, but still…squinty eyes if you flame, Hao will burn. YOUMEFLAME HAO-SAMA'S PYRO ATTACK…. Toodle loo!

Disclaimer: Roses are red. Violets are blue. Me no own Shaman King. So you no sue.- LOL, I fell in love with it when I read it somewhere, sorry whoever I stole this from…well, that is certainly PATHETIC, I don't even own my own DISCLAIMER...

A/N: Yess! I have finally discovered to whom the above disclaimer belongs…KagenoKatana! Sankyuu, KagenoKatana, for not killing me and letting me share! Oh…and…SANKYUU EVERYONE WHO REVIEWWS!!!

16. Without Rhyme or Reason- A Poem Dedicated to Horohoro

A/N: Yuppers, I finally did one for Horohoro…I got BASICALLY FLAMED by someone on my Read or Die story, and now I hate that person! . Weh! Me having a bad day! Nein, I won't stand for it! I'm going to march right up to that anynonymus bastard of a person, digitally no less, and have a little talk with them, with meine skellete!!! . 

Some say, life is just the way it is

Some say, enjoy it while you're young

Some say, it's better to work and than relax

Some say life is best lived without any rhyme or reason

And that's the way he operates

With a mind laughing and eyes filled with a happiness

It isn't any illusion,

You just have to see it to believe

But with a goal aflame, he still manages to keep going

Let his dreams come true honestly

Come on, fly

Without rhyme nor reason, the music keeps going

Without rhyme, without reason, the water keeps flowing

Who says you need to be a fanatic

To reach your goals?

Who says you have to be the best?

Take a rest

Just fly.

Though a passion burns within

Verse comes flying out

You only have to hear

His voice to see the dreams inside

But here he is,

Surfing through life

With a reason not a rhyme

But with neither at once

Without rhyme nor reason

Keep living life


	17. Sunlight That Endures

If I Am A Poet, I Don't Know It

A/N: I am in a rather poetic mood (Dear God, did I just sound like Colin Craven from the Secret Garden! 00;) and I thought…that I would write some poems for the SK Group! Nheh…well pulls at collar nervously nonetheless, 'tis a poetry collection, and though I am a terrible poet beyond all means of rescue, I do hope you enjoy it…if you request a character or pairing and you haven't FLAMED me yet, then I will probably do it unless I cannot stand that character/pairing However, if you flame, Hao will burn you…actually, flames only make me laugh, but still…squinty eyes if you flame, Hao will burn. YOU+ME+FLAME HAO-SAMA'S PYRO ATTACK…. Toodle loo!

Disclaimer: Roses are red. Violets are blue. Me no own Shaman King. So you no sue.- LOL, I fell in love with it when I read it somewhere, sorry whoever I stole this from…well, that is certainly PATHETIC, I don't even own my own DISCLAIMER...

A/N: Yess! I have finally discovered to whom the above disclaimer belongs…KagenoKatana! Sankyuu, KagenoKatana, for not killing me and letting me share! Oh…and…SANKYUU EVERYONE WHO REVIEWWS!

18. The Sunlight That Endures- A Poem Dedicated To Johann Faust VIII

A/N: Finally! A poem dedicated solely to Faust! I've been ignoring all of my fics for quite a bit, I've been busy with school, bless them….PS: I need to finish that Ren songfic, but I have a severe writer's block and I'm updating several fics at a time and starting new ones! I need a vacation!

Once I thought that everything had a reason

I suppose I was wrong

The way this feeling never sleeps,

So maddening…

But the passion…

So paralyzingly sweet and sad…

All I wish is to be able to hold it in my hands once

More

Fresh, vibrant…the sunlight the endures is wrong

Nothing can stay for long

Doomed to die..

But I cannot take it,

We've tried so hard

We could not beat time, in the end

The everpresent reaper…lingering in

Darkness

As you walk away…

And then it falls on me

Misted and lavender dreams I hold onto

Clinging

Strong as a faded cobweb in the wind

We're sacrifices made for each-other

But why is it that we're torn apart?

And be…in time…

Sunlight cannot endure as day turns to night

But the sunlight in your heart will


	18. Heart of Sword

If I Am A Poet, I Don't Know It

A/N: I am in a rather poetic mood (Dear God, did I just sound like Colin Craven from the Secret Garden! 00;) and I thought…that I would write some poems for the SK Group! Nheh…well pulls at collar nervously nonetheless, 'tis a poetry collection, and though I am a terrible poet beyond all means of rescue, I do hope you enjoy it…if you request a character or pairing and you haven't FLAMED me yet, then I will probably do it unless I cannot stand that character/pairing However, if you flame, Hao will burn you…actually, flames only make me laugh, but still…squinty eyes if you flame, Hao will burn. YOU+ME+FLAME HAO-SAMA'S PYRO ATTACK…. Toodle loo!

Disclaimer: Roses are red. Violets are blue. Me no own Shaman King. So you no sue.- LOL, I fell in love with it when I read it somewhere, sorry whoever I stole this from…well, that is certainly PATHETIC, I don't even own my own DISCLAIMER...

A/N: Yess! I have finally discovered to whom the above disclaimer belongs…KagenoKatana! Sankyuu, KagenoKatana, for not killing me and letting me share! Oh…and…SANKYUU EVERYONE WHO REVIEWWS!

18. Heart of Sword- A Poem Dedicated to Amidamaru

A/N: I really love how you guys make your reviews so personal! Thank u jazzywolf for reviewing every chapter, and thank you EVERYBODY who reads this…This is dedicated to someone who reviewed and asked for a poem for Amidamaru, and since I take requests…. One day this will backfire on me! The poem is someone talking to Amidamaru.

A fire within your heart…

Spirit of the warrior unextinguished…

Such a devastating purity as the attackers

Met the icy, flaming wrath of the blade

Spring rain…?

Spring blood?

You cannot tell the difference?

Such is the spirit of the warrior

Brilliant crimson madness…

That comes with abandoning your

Humanity

You shall belong to the blade and nobody else…

It is your

Life

Your

Child

And

Your

Lover

Who else, will remain by your side?

Tasting the cold steel, like a reunion

Don't you long for it?

A friend could laugh in mockery

As they lowered you six feet under

And burned your blade in the

Morgue

But the sword…

Not the dearest sword…

It would go down with you.

It would pull you down.

But would it, or would it not,

Invite you to the sweet little hell?


	19. When The Sun Goes Down

If I Am A Poet, I Don't Know It

A/N: I am in a rather poetic mood (Dear God, did I just sound like Colin Craven from the Secret Garden! 00;) and I thought…that I would write some poems for the SK Group! Nheh…well pulls at collar nervously nonetheless, 'tis a poetry collection, and though I am a terrible poet beyond all means of rescue, I do hope you enjoy it…if you request a character or pairing and you haven't FLAMED me yet, then I will probably do it unless I cannot stand that character/pairing However, if you flame, Hao will burn you…actually, flames only make me laugh, but still…squinty eyes if you flame, Hao will burn. YOU+ME+FLAME HAO-SAMA'S PYRO ATTACK…. Toodle loo!

Disclaimer: Roses are red. Violets are blue. Me no own Shaman King. So you no sue.- LOL, I fell in love with it when I read it somewhere, sorry whoever I stole this from…well, that is certainly PATHETIC, I don't even own my own DISCLAIMER...

A/N: Yess! I have finally discovered to whom the above disclaimer belongs…KagenoKatana! Sankyuu, KagenoKatana, for not killing me and letting me share! Oh…and…SANKYUU EVERYONE WHO REVIEWWS!

19. When The Sun Goes Down- A Poem Dedicated to Asakura Hao

A/N: I like this poem! It's dedicated to Hao from a request from Jazzy Uchiha, who was formerly known as jazzywolf! He/she's (sorry I am not aware of which gender you are…) been so nice to me, reviewing all of these poems!

The truth is all you see when the sun goes down.

The dim light of the moon has no reverie.

And you are faced with a horrible truth.

He has walked through fire and ice,

In his darkness there is light

Blindly groping for both serenity and destruction

With cinder and ashes

With the leaves of a weeping willow

His music is not music

His sight is not sight

Take your pick:

He is transgression

He is regression

He is human

He is a demon

He is nothing

When the sun goes down

His true form is known

Blue fire electrified

Failure and life.

Winning and death.

Is this boy a paradox or

An empty void?

He'll tell you while you're burning

In his unearthly fire


End file.
